tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Becca Stockman
Link Starting From The Bottom Synopsis Raphael reunites with his childhood friend Becca Stockman. It wouldn't have been a problem if they were five. But it's been ten years, and now Becca is forced to serve the Shredder in the Foot Clan alongside her father. Baxter Stockman. Now our favorite hothead is about to go on an emotional roller coaster ride. Raph needs to choose from his head or heart to trust Becca or not, all the while keeping his past with her from his brothers and Sensei. Plot The episode begins with Baxter Stockman working on some kind of experiment. This experiment will be of creating a turtle that equals the strength of the four turtles. Beccaine, Baxter's daughter, then enters the room and ask her father what is he doing. He explains that he's going to attempt to create a clone that has the equal strength as the turtles in the Hamato Clan. Beccaine was having doubts about it but Baxter ensures her that it will work. Meanwhile, the turtles were doing one of their patrols throughout New York. Mikey states he was getting hungry and wants to get some pizza gyoza real quick. But Leo stops him and says they could have some after the patrol. Raph then suddenly saw a flash. He doesn't know what it was and tells his brothers that he's going to check over there. So he left to see what did he just saw. When he stopped at one of the rooftops, someone was there too, hiding in the shadows. Before Raph could react, the shadow tackle him. He saw that it was Beccaine (who he refers to as sweetheart) and he was surprised to see her. Beccaine was also surprise to see her friend. 10 years to be exact, she stated. She was so glad to see him again. They started to chat for a while and when Raph asked why is she wearing a Foot Clan Kunoichi outfit, she stated that she works with the Foot Clan. But not willingly, though. She was forced to work with them since her father is also forced to work there. Raph was shocked to hear that. He knows that even though Beccaine was a Foot Clan member, she's the same person she was 10 years ago. Suddenly, Beccaine heard Karai's voice calling for her. Beccaine states she has to go but she was glad to see him again. So she left. But before she could, Raph grabs her by the arm. Beccaine was confused by this but Raph hugs her. She was blushing crazy and he promises her that he's going to get her out of the Foot Clan and stops hugging her. Beccaine chuckles and says Raph hasn't change his soft side, which he yells that he doesn't have a soft side. But Beccaine simply chuckles and left to see Karai. Back in the lair, Leo was watching Space Heroes, Donnie was improving the Shellraiser, and Mikey was trying to pull pranks. But Leo was able to prank Mikey back before he did. Splinter ask the three brothers about Raph's whereabouts as he was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. But before they could anwser, Raph appears. He had a smile on his face which is weird for Leo because he rarely smiles when he comes home. Splinter ask Raph where have he been. Raph replies that he was on patrol and got a little side-tracked. But Leo suspect something about Raph and asks if anything had happen. Raph says it was nothing and that Leo should stop questioning about it. Donnie states that something is wrong with Raph and Leo, Mikey, and Splinter agrees. In Foot HQ, Beccaine and Karai were having a private conversation. Karai asks Beccaine if anything happen, as she has been smiling the whole time they have come back from their patrol. Beccaine replies that nothing had happened and she shouldn't worry about it. But Karai knew in her mind that something's up and, full of curiosity, wants to know what happen when she went on her own. She tries to get Beccaine to talk about it but Beccaine keeps denying it. Karai is now even more curious about Beccaine's suspicious behavior. Meanwhile, at the lair, Raph is in his room, looking at his T-Phone while lying down on his stomach. He receives a text message from Beccaine (who had given her phone number to Raph and vice versa) who says she wants to talk Raph in private. He was so happy that he replied back to Beccaine, stating that he will be happy to talk to her in private and where should they meet at. Out of nowhere, Mikey appears and asks Raph who is he texting to. Raph immediately punches Mikey and says it's none of his business. Mikey was more curious and keeps questioning Raph. Raph, being annoyed by Mikey's constant questioning, decided to go somewhere private. Characters Major Characters *Raphael *Becca *Baxter *Michelangelo *Karai *Leonardo *Donatello Minor Characters *Shredder *April Trivia *A second female villain is introduced *Like the 80's Mona Lisa; Becca has brown hair, pink is her main color and is Raph's love intrest Category:Fan Fiction Category:Romance Category:Humor